the grandchildren of the beast
by luneara eclipse
Summary: Belle and beast's great grandchildren come to middle earth and help the fellowship. tenth and eleventh walkers soory . haldir/oc rated for violence and some cursing please read and review. c'mon give it a chance please
1. Chapter 1

The Grandchildren of the Beast

Princess Belle II sat at her window looking out to the forest; the home of her older brother, Prince Sabastion. Sabastion had chosen to live there since his condition started. All the neighboring kingdoms were aware of it, Belle II and Sabastion were the great-grandchildren of a prince who had been transformed into a beast.

"Belle, _mon efant_, come away from the window. It is supper time." Queen Marie said entering the princesses room.

"Are you not concerned that Sabastion hasn't shown up today?" Belle turned to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"_Bien sûr_, I am worried. But your brother is a grown man and besides who would want to attack him?" the Queen smirked.

"I guess you are right momma, they would have to be _fou_ to do so. But what of the wolves?"

"Belle you are truly your great-grandmother's kin. Beautiful, smart and kind. But we must be-" she was cut off.

"_Petite soeur_ do not worry so much. You are eighteen not eighty." came the laughing voice of Sabastion.

"You're late! Where have you been?" Belle all but shouted.

"I was out for a run my little princess." he used his nickname for her.

Belle looked at her brother. His dark brown mane looked tangled, he had mud on his hind paws, and his fangs looked nearly chipped. Their mother quietly left so that the siblings could talk. When they were certain the door was closed and their mother was out of earshot, Sabastion picked up his baby sister and twirled her around as she giggled like a five year old. Sabastion often treated her like a child. To him she would never grow up, even if that meant scaring off all potential suitors and protecting her like an animal protected its young.

Sabastion sat her down to deliver the bad news he had heard..

**a/n: first chappie of first fic. please reveiw. also disclaimer: i no own so that really sucks. chapters are short cuz im using word pad sorry. oh by the way for the french words i used google translator**


	2. Chapter 2: plot revealed and the escape

**The Grandchildren of the Beast**

**Chapter 2: Plot revealed and the escape**

Sabastion looked at Belle, grief in his eyes. Belle tilted her head in confusion.

"_Quoi_ is something wrong, brother?" she asked.

"Belle, _Mon_ _bijou, _I heard terrible news from some woodsmen…Father is using this dinner as a set-up. He wants you to marry a young lord in a neighboring land." Sabastion ran a clawed hand through his mane.

"Can't you scare him away; like you did with the others? "

"I can't Belle; I'm not even supposed to be here. Father wants me as far away as possible."

Belle held in her tears. She knew should she wed that she would become queen; but she wanted Sabastion to rule. She often wished that the curse that afflicted her big brother had befallen her instead. The curse an enchantress casted on their great-grandfather was to affect the first-born male and, since her great-grandparents only had a daughter who had a daughter, it passed onto Sabastion. Unless he willingly kills himself, Sabastion would remain a beast forever. Belle made sure he would live a long time because fourteen years ago she took the Enchanted Rose and dipped it in the liquid metal used to repair the silverware and attached it to a chain she now wore around her waist.

"I don't want to wed, nor rule." Belle began to quietly sob.

Sabastion, unable to see his sister cry quickly thought of a plan, "Then we shall flee, run to another land. No one shall wed you unless _**I**_ say so." _Which means you will never wed._

_Which means I will never wed,_ Belle silently laughed. Her brother was overly protective and she adored him for it. She nodded and quickly went to change from her pale yellow gown to a simple green dress that ended a few inches above her ankles with long sleeves and simple black shoes. She tied the chain holding her brother's rose around her waist. She reentered her room to find her brother had packed a bag of clothes for her. Sabastion could hunt and cook for them.

"Climb on my back, I'm _plus rapide_ and more silent than the both of us." Sabastion crouched down. When Belle was securely on his back, Sabastion took off down the hall; successfully avoiding any and all servants as the siblings fled to the woods outside their family's castle.

"Where do we go to my little princess?" Sabastion called over his shoulder.

"What about England? It is far enough for momma and papa to not be able to find us."

"_Oui-_ who are you?" Sabastion demanded as he skidded to a stop. A strange woman, hooded, stood before them.

"Have you no respect for your elders, little prince?" the woman snickered.

"I am sorry, _Madame_, but my brother is not little; he is thirty-two. I myself am eighteen" Belle politely said.

"We are in a hurry, speed is our need so step aside, _s'il _vous_ plaît__" _Sabastion growled_._

"Well then I shall assist you with your speed, _Loups sauvages les obtenir!_" the woman cried.

_Sabastion has angered a witch_, Belle thought fearfully as the air filled with howls. Sabastion held his sister tighter and took off running as thunder echoed and rain started to fall.

"They're gaining on us!" Belle shrieked as wolves started to become visible between the trees on either side of them.

Sabastion ran faster, protecting Belle was his top priority. Suddenly lightning flashed and the ground beneath their feet disappeared. They fell and rolled down a hill. They hit the ground, Belle a few feet away from Sabastion who was on his stomach, face down.

"_Frère _are you okay?" Belle asked as she sat up. Her mahogany hair was free from its bunand her tiara was a skewed on her head. She checked the metal plated rose at her waist and was relieved to see it was unharmed.

"_Oui_, are you alright little princess?" Sabastion slowly stood up and helped his sister to stand.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I do not know this forest. Let us find shelter from this rain-the rain has stopped?" Sabastion looked about them in confusion. "Belle, see those tree roots coming out of the ground? Take my cloak and go sleep in them. I will sleep in front of them to hide you from anything-human or animal-that comes by."

Belle took her brother's cloak and headed to the large oak and was immediately asleep as her brother paced the forest floor for an hour until he too fell asleep.

_**Three Hours Later**_

Sabastion awoke to the smell of a stranger. He quietly growled but then felt instantly calmed. _What is this magic?_ Sabastion thought. Suddenly a strange man, _If it can be called a man _Sabastion thought_, _slowlycrept towards them armed with a bow and arrow.

"Who are you?" Sabastion whispered" You walk too soft to be a regular human."

"I am not from the race of Men, but an Elf. Glorfindel is my name. Who are you, a creature that talks the Common Speech?"

"I am Sabastion, Prince of my land. I was turned into a beast due to a curse on my family. I sense you are wary, as you should be; but have something precious with me and will not attack if you don't." Sabastion stole a glance at the hidden and sleeping Belle.

"I will take your word only if you willingly come with me to my lord's home for questioning. If I think you are a threat, I will shoot you." Glorfindel calmly stated.

"_Amende_, fine." Sabastion stood, towering over the Elf a good three feet; and reached down to pick up his sister.

"Who is that?" Glorfindel asked noticing Belle.

"My sister Belle, I would protect her with all the life within me."

Glorfindel nodded and motioned for Sabastion to follow him. The prince did, being wary of this stranger. They walked for several hours until they reached a gate. The guards quickly pulled out swords but Glorfindel stopped them, speaking in a strange melodic language and they sheathed their weapons. He then led Sabastion into a beautiful city. Within minutes they were approached by another Elf with long dark hair and wisdom in his eyes. He looked about Sabastion's age but must have been much older.

"Welcome to Rivendell, I am Lord Elrond. What are your names?"

"Lord Elrond, this is Prince Sabastion and his sister, Princess Belle. They were sleeping in the woods. He said a curse was upon his family which answers the questions about his appearance." Glorfindel said.

"Well then, it is late. I myself will show you to some spare rooms and talk after you rest. You are safe here and I can see no evil in you. Only love for your sister's safety" Elrond smiled and led them inside the nearest building.


	3. Chapter 3 new friends

**Chapter Three: New Friends and a New Adventure**

**A/n: this chapter will be written in Belle's POV and to answer a reviewer: I don't know much about Glorfindel so I just wrote him like that and this is mostly movie-verse. R&R enjoy… dedicated to missy-lu-lu-lune and missybecca**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belle turned onto her side in the comfortable bed._ Wait, didn't I fall asleep on the ground in the forest?_ Belle thought. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up in the large bed. The room was large and more beautiful than her room back home. It had large glassless windows which had many plants just outside.

"Where am I? Oh no, where is Sabastion?" Belle muttered to herself. Instinctively her hand moved to her waist; her eyes widen with fear when she couldn't feel the rose. She looked around frantically until her eyes landed on a light blue dress, **her** light blue dress, and sighed in relief when she saw the rose resting on top of the neatly folded dress.

Belle quietly explored the room and found a door that led to an exquisite bathroom with an already drawn bath. After a quick bath, Belle changed into the dress and retied the rose; and left the room. She wandered the hall looking into the open rooms, _Si Jolie,_ she thought.

Belle came across a room in which a small boy was asleep having a nightmare. The room looked like an infirmary. Belle quickly went to his side and sang a lullaby as she stroked his hair.

"_Dodo, l'efrant do_

_L'efrant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo l'efrant do_

_L'Enfant dormira bientôt__"_

The boy calmed down and Belle left to search for her brother. As she turned the corner she was knocked over by three boys, all shoeless.

"Beggin' your pardon miss." The blond one said as he helped her up.

"It is alright _mon petit._ I am Belle what are your names?"

"I'm Samwise Gamgee at your service, this is Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck." The blond one said.

"What did you call Sam?" Pippin asked.

"It means little one in French." Belle explained.

"What's 'French'?" Merry questioned.

"The language of my land. I can teach you if you wish."

"Perhaps later, we need to see our friend Frodo. He was hurt bad and a she-elf brought him here."

"Oh, he is down that hall the last door on the right. I was just there singing him a lullaby." Belle pointed, _She-elf?_! , Belle thought.

"Thank you!" Sam sped off down the hall. Merry and Pippin stayed where they were.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" Pippin asked. Merry hit him in the back of the head.

"I am sorry, I don't. I was looking for my older brother; have you seen him? He is about nine feet tall, large teeth, and thick brown hair with brown eyes like me."

They shook their heads. "How about we look for the kitchen and your brother together?" Merry suggested.

"_Oui_, that means yes." Belle smiled.

The trio walked off down the hall, checking rooms as then went. They came across a magnificent library and Belle swooned. She loved books just like her great-grandmother.

They continued on and soon found themselves outside. Pippin collapsed onto the ground, Merry after him. Belle gracefully sat down completely unafraid of getting her dress dirty. The questions that Belle wanted to keep quiet slipped out of her mouth.

"_Excusez-moi,_ but did Sam say that a _**she-elf**_ brought Frodo here; and aren't you four too _jeune_, young, to be traveling anywhere where you would get hurt by yourselves?" she asked.

"First off, we're not that young; we're adults except Pip here. We're called Hobbits so we are naturally short. Second this is Rivendell, an Elf-city. We were traveling with a Ranger when we were attacked and Frodo got stabbed." Merry explained.

"_Oh Mon dieu, _is he alright? I knew that was an infirmary." Belle bit her lip.

"Hey Merry, Lady Belle; I have an idea." Pippin said.

"What is it Pip?" Merry looked at him.

"Well since we can't find the kitchen let's scream so an Elf will show up and we can ask them where it is." Pippin smiled.

Belle giggled, "That might not be a good idea because they might be angry afterwards. If my _frère_ were here he could find you the kitchen using only his nose."

"Speaking of which, how did he get to be nine feet tall?" Pippin asked.

"That's rude!" Merry whispered.

"Not at all Merry; an enchantress put a curse on my great-grandfather turning him into a beast. Afterwards when the spell was broken it was found out that the spell would also affect the first born son of our family. The first born is Sabastion so he is a beast." Belle answered.

"Well then to keep us from getting lost and to find your brother…._**Sabastion**_!" Pippin shouted.

"_Bonne idée _Pippin! _**Sabastion! Sabastion!"**_

Merry joined in, "_**Sabastion!**_"

The trio stood and ran in a circle calling Sabastion's name, unaware of the crowd gathering around them. Nor were they aware of a nine foot tall beast standing behind them laughing as Pippin tripped, causing the other two to fall as well.

"_Mon Bijou,_ I see you have made friends since waking up this afternoon." He chuckled.

"Sabastion where were you? We have been looking everywhere, who are they?" Belle pointed at Elrond and an elderly man with a long grey beard and grey robes.

"Belle this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Gandalf, he is a _magician_."

"A wizard?" Belle was stunned.

"_Oui_, he thinks the witch's spell had an aftereffect and brought us here to Middle-earth. I was answering their questions. Now what did you three want?" Sabastion smiled at the Hobbits.

Merry and Pippin craned their necks to see Sabastion's face and gulped. Belle told her brother that they wanted to find the kitchen.

"Come the mid-day meal will start soon." Elrond led them to the great hall.

He explained to Belle that there was to be a council when Frodo woke up and pointed out the visitors from Mirkwood, Gondor, and the Dwarves from the Lonely Mountains.

Belle smiled to all of them politely and fell back to talk to the Dwarves.

"_Bonjour_ I am Belle. I hope I do not sound at all rude, but where I am from Dwarves are said to be much smaller than you. But Elves are thought to be tiny creatures that only make shoes." She whispered this last part.

The Dwarves laughed loudly, and two introduced themselves as Gloin and his son Gimli.

One of the Elves threw them a scowl. Belle then knew how good their hearing was. She quickly apologized though the Dwarves assured her that she didn't need to.

"He's one of them Mirkwood Elves, the son of the king. His father imprisoned our king for no reason, so I say he can sit on a thorn." Gloin told her.

"_Monsieur_ Gloin that was really rude to say so loud. You could have attempted to whisper it." Belle said.

The Dwarves laughed as the group entered the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grandchildren of the Beast**

**Awesome I got seven reviews you guys' rock! This chapter is dedicated to fireamber and Puppet White for reviewing each chapter and to answer their review they are speaking French. Enjoy my readers and please R&R so I know if I make a mistake or if there is something you like.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belle took a deep breath as she walked down the hall to deliver Sam his lunch. She was happy that Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen, was with her. The she-elf calmed Belle from the near disastrous lunch they were just at.

_**Flashback**_

_Belle marveled at the magnificent hall. She followed her brother, his height being useful, to a large table in the center. She sat across from Sabastion, but unfortunately she was also in between the Dwarves and Elves. Belle noticed that the Elf from Mirkwood was on her right while Gimli was on her left. Gandalf was on Sabastion's left while the Hobbits were on his right. Next to Merry, on his right was a man Elrond had told her was from Gondor. Next to Gandalf was Elrond and next to him was the most beautiful woman Belle has ever seen._

"_Lady Belle, this is my daughter Arwen Undomiel. Arwen this is Lady Belle." Elrond said._

"Bonjour_, Lady Arwen."Belle politely bowed her head._

"_I believe that means hello, right?" Arwen smiled._

"Oui,_ that means yes. Your name is beautiful my lady."_

"_So is yours Belle, does it have a meaning?" Arwen asked._

"_It means 'beauty' milady. It was our great-grandmother's name as well." Sabastion explained._

"_So your name describes you?" Pippin questioned._

"_She doesn't think so, but thinks it overestimates her." Sabastion smiled at his blushing sister._

"_Lady Belle, I am Legolas Greenleaf, though I think you will be disappointed to know I cannot make shoes." The Elf next to her smiled._

"_Again I apologize if I was being rude. I was just trying to make conversation with Gimli and Gloin." Belle said._

"_Lassie don't apologize to that pointy-ear." Gimli said._

"_Oh, and I suppose I deserved that, did I?" Legolas stood up, as well as two others._

"_If it's a fight yer looking for laddie then let's fight." Gimli jumped up._

_Sabastion looked like he was going to pull Belle over the table should they actually start to fight. Belle quickly stood as well, and by doing so saw Arwen casting looks of love at a man sitting across from her._

"_Arwen, why don't we take some food to Sam? He said he was going to be with Frodo. He might not know its lunch time." Belle suggested, nervously looking back and forth at the Dwarf and Elves. Arwen nodded and the two of them put food on a plate; and left with Belle having to call back to her brother that she'll be fine so he didn't need to follow them._

_**End of flashback**_

"You do not know what it's like to have such a protective brother. I love him for it but that little incident might make him stay by my side every hour of every day." Belle laughed.

"I have two brothers but they are more of pranksters." Arwen smiled.

"Be happy you don't have to sit and worry whether or not they are okay. I cry when I don't see Sabastion for a day because I think something bad has happened." Belle sighed, "He protects me but not himself. This is becoming depressing, who was that man I saw you looking at in the great hall?"

"He is Aragorn a Ranger and-"

"The love of your life." Belle giggled, "I saw the looks you were giving him. Are you betrothed?"

"Yes and no; yes because I wish to marry him, no because it wouldn't work. I am an Elf and immortal though I would give up an immortal life for him."

"Then don't stop fighting for what you want. _L'amour est pour toujours_. If you love each other than be together." Belle said.

The two walked into Frodo's room. Sam was sitting by the bed holding Frodo's hand. Belle noticed how sad he looked.

"Sam, we brought you some food, _mon petit._" Belle handed the Hobbit the plate.

"Thank you Miss Belle and thank you for bringing Frodo here." Sam said to Arwen.

"It was no trouble Sam." Arwen smiled.

Belle looked at Frodo and thought of another song to sing him. She decided on her brother's favorite since she knew it was likely that he was the door.

"_Oh sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale, high_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale"_

Belle smiled at Arwen and Sam's reactions to the song.

"That was beautiful Belle; your name does suit you." Arwen said, "I must take my leave now. Sit with me at dinner; do you need help to find your room?"

"That is alright, Sabastion will help me. I would like to find the garden if that is okay." Belle suggested.

"Of course, follow me." Arwen led Belle outside; not before Belle could say goodbye to Sam.

The two walked to the gardens talking about little things such as their favorite animals and what color they like better. When they finally got to the gardens, Belle was in awe.

The garden was filled with many different flowers of various colors and sizes. The air was filled with the calming scent of lavender, roses, and lilies; the spicy scent of clover; and the sweet scent of daisies, sweet peas, and violets. The colors were bright and vivid: blue as the sky, yellow as the sun, and so on.

"_Si belle_!" Belle exclaimed.

"The garden is beautiful." Arwen laughed.

"Sabastion, I know you are there; come let's play _Frère Jacques_!" Belle spun in a circle.

"Alright, my little princess." Sabastion came out from behind a pillar as Arwen left.

He and Belle stood facing each other and clapped their hands together as they sang:

_Frère Jacques,  
Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous?  
Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines.  
Sonnez les matines.  
Ding, ding, dong.  
Ding, ding, dong_

Belle and Sabastion finished their game and were soon joined by Merry and Pippin.

"Merry, Pippin do you want to play Hide-n-seek?" Belle asked them.

"Sure, we'd love to." The Hobbits said.

Belle, Merry, and Pippin went to hide as her brother counted to twenty. Belle and Pippin ran to the library and hid behind several bookcases. They breathed as slowly as they could and tried not to make a single sound as they waited. Time slowly ticked by, unknown to them whether it was minutes or hours until Sabastion snuck up behind them and grabbed them. Belle shrieked and laughed, but poor Pippin looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Ha, I told you I could find them in only three minutes." Sabastion said to someone behind him.

"You were right; this was the shortest game I have ever played." Merry laughed as he came into view.

"You two are horrible. You Sabastion are a cheat for using your nose." Belle laughed.

"Be that as it may you have lost. So now you must detangle my mane, all three of you." Sabastion smirked.

**Later**

Belle collapsed on her bed. Her arms were sore; even with three people it took five hours to detangle Sabastion's mane and pull it back into a ponytail. When they finally finished it was dinner time. Lucky for Belle she sat next to Arwen at the end. Arwen said it was so Belle wouldn't literally be in the middle of another fight between the Elves and Dwarves.

Belle untied the Rose from around her waist and admired it until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 midnight walks and talks

**Chapter five****: ****midnight walks and talks**

**Hello my fabulous readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. To clear up any (if there was any) confusion as to the fight, Legolas and Gimli were fighting for her friendship. Okay so on with the story, dedicated to Puppet White. R&R please!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Dream**_

_Belle looked around her. She was standing in a beautiful, yet familiar garden. It was her garden back home! Belle smiled at the red abutilon hanging over her; the sun yellow Adonis growing along the path; the falling almond blossoms filling the air with their pink petals._

_Belle looked down at herself and saw a beautiful white dress. It had a long train that followed her along the floor made of the most exquisite lace. The dress itself was embroidered with silver thread and decorated with pearls and diamonds. Each ruffled-layer had a white flower pinned to it. The sleeves were short and she had silk ivory gloves that ended at her elbows. A veil was attached to her small tiara._

"_A wedding dress?" Belle muttered to herself. She looked up to see a man walking towards her._

"_You look lovely,_ Mon bijou._" The man said. He had Belle's warm brown eyes and deep mahogany hair, which was tied back by a silver ribbon._

"_Sabastion?!" Belle exclaimed._

"_Who else were you expecting to walk you down the aisle at your wedding?" he smiled, "Come; let's not keep your fiancé waiting. He has waited long enough in empty heartache to meet you and he is anxious to finally wed you."_

"_M-my fiancé? What is he like?" Belle asked as she took her brother's arm._

"_Are you so nervous that you forgot? He is a good man, a great fighter and saved my life. You two fell in love only after meeting once." Sabastion chuckled._

"_Is that him?" Belle pointed to a man with his back to her, standing at an arch of roses._

"Oui_ that is him." Sabastion smiled down at his sister. Though he was now only six feet tall, he was four inches taller than her._

_Belle noticed that the man she was marrying had white-blond hair that went past his shoulders, also tied back by a silver ribbon; and he wore a white dress shirt with silvery-grey trousers and polished black boots. Belle's stomach filled with butterflies as she approached him. She felt so much love toward him she could not keep a smile from her face._

_She inhaled sharply as he turned around to meet her…Belle saw grey eyes…_

_**End of Dream**_

Belle woke with a start. She placed a hand over her heart as she took several deep shaky breaths. She closed her eyes to try and recall the man, her fiancé's face. All she could remember was beautiful intense grey eyes.

After she calmed down, Belle spent twenty long minutes trying to get back to sleep. Sleep had abandoned her. Belle sighed and got out of the large bed. The air was chilled, but fortunately for Belle she fell asleep in her dress from earlier that day. She decided take a walk, so Belle quietly searched the room until she found her pack. She searched it and was happy to find her favorite golden-yellow sweater. The material was velvet but was thin enough so she wouldn't overheat.

Belle slipped on the sweater and replaced the rose around her waist. She silently left her room and tip-toed past Sabastion's room. She crept along the hall until she was certain she was out of earshot of her brother.

Belle walked down the hall admiring the beauty even in the dark. She was amazed to see that almost all of the Elves were awake; and she smiled politely at each one that looked at her.

Belle's mind wandered to her dream as she walked, looking at the ground. _**Who was he?**_ Belle thought. She was so lost in thought she didn't see the elderly Hobbit in her path until she bumped into him.

"Oh _monsieur, __Je suis désolé, _I am so sorry!" Belle said as she helped him up.

"It's alright, no harm done. What are you doing up so late young miss; you should be asleep." The old Hobbit said.

"I was out for a walk."

"Couldn't sleep then?" he asked.

"_Oui_ I am having a difficult time sleeping; it is because of a strange dream I had. I am sorry, you are headed somewhere and I'm bothering you with my problems." Belle apologized.

"Not at all, I too was out for a walk. Perhaps you could keep me company and I could listen to your problems, hmm?" the Hobbit said, "I'm Bilbo, what is your name miss?"

"I am Belle, Mr. Bilbo. I would be honored to keep you company." The duo walked outside.

"Now what about this dream you had?"

"Well I was back home in my family's garden, and I was wearing a wedding dress. My brother Sabastion was there and the curse was lifted. He said I was getting married and he took me to my fiancé. I knew instantly I loved him, but when he turned around I woke up and all I saw were his eyes." Belle explained.

Bilbo thought for a few minutes, "Seems to me you may have had a dream of your true love. Do you have a paramour at home?"

"No, that's just it; there is no one back home I wish to marry. I wish I could have seen his face."

"Well Belle, you need to look for those eyes and find your future husband. Search all the lands. May Elbereth grant you the time to find him before he marries another. Now tell me about that rose; the craftsmanship is remarkable. How did they forge every petal and thorn?"

"Oh, it was not made only preserved. When I was four I took this rose and dipped it in the liquid metal used to fix the silverware to keep it from wilting. I tied the chain to it so it will always be with me."

"That is a wonderful thing to do. Now it is late, how about walking an old Hobbit to his room; I could use some sleep and you should head to bed also."

"Okay Bilbo." Belle and Bilbo walked first to Bilbo's room. After saying goodnight to him, Belle walked back to her room and to her surprise fell asleep instantly, dreaming of grey eyes and weddings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: ****Frodo and the Council**

**A/n: here's the next installment of The Grandchildren of the Beast. Dedicated to my readers, reviewers, and everyone who gets the alerts from this story. R&R your questions comments and concerns. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belle awoke to a sorrowful chirping. She got out of her bed and walked to the source of the noise. It was a small baby bird in a planted fern on the floor. Belle gently picked the bird up to examine it and was shocked to see the bird was a young nightingale.

"Oh poor_ petit rossignol,_ did you fall out of your nest?" Belle cooed as she gently stroked the bird.

Belle set the bird on the bed and went to get ready for her day. She was amazed at the handmaidens' stealth. Again there was a bath drawn and ready for her. Belle took off her sweater and wrapped the bird in it to stay warm. Belle took a bath as quickly as she could; she went into her room after wrapping a robe around her body and searched for a dress. Belle saw a note on the bedside table.

It read: __

_**Belle, while you were asleep Arwen brought several dresses she outgrew and no longer wears. They are in the wardrobe. I thanked her already, and Messieurs Merry and Pippin will be waiting to escort you to breakfast. **_

_**--Sabastion**_

"Oh how nice of her." Belle smiled as she went to the wardrobe.

She assumed several meant four, Belle certainly wasn't expecting thirteen! They were all different shades of blues, from sky to ocean; reds, from poppy to rose; greens, from light to deep forest; and yellows, from pale to sun.

"Which one do you prefer, _petit rossignol_?" Belle asked the baby bird as she picked it up and carried it to the wardrobe. "How about the red?_ Elle est belle, non?_ It is red like a rose."

The bird chirped and Belle took that as a yes. She gently set it down as she changed into the rose-red, bell-sleeved dress. She admired its gold designs and the gold trimming and twirled around the room. She picked up a silver brush and ran it through her hair until the tangles were out and tied her mahogany hair back with a light blue ribbon. She scooped up the bird and carried it to the door.__

"Do you wish to come to breakfast with us-oh?! I forgot to give you a name, how silly of me! Hmm, how about…_Chanson_?" Belle asked the bird, who chirped in reply; "Chanson it is then, my song."

Belle opened the door and saw Merry and Pippin sitting outside the door in boredom. The Hobbits jumped to their feet the second they saw Belle.

"Good morning my fair lady, how was your sleep?" Merry asked, being the perfect gentleman.

"Quite well, _merci_ Merry. How was your sleep?"

"It was good as well." Merry smiled, moving to her right while Pippin moved to her left.

"Who is this?" Pippin asked pointing to Chanson.

"This is Chanson; he woke me up this morning after he fell from his nest." Belle explained as Chanson ruffled his soft brown and white down feathers. The bird then stretched its neck and puffed out its chest in acknowledgement that they were talking about it.

"Is it male or female?" Merry asked.

"I do not know, I was hoping to ask Sabastion because he knows a great deal of information about birds. Him or _Monsieur_ Gandalf, he seems wise."

"Of course he's wise. He's been alive for a very long time." Pippin smiled.

The trio were talking as they walked, with Chanson chirping every once and a while to add to the conversation. They talked about their homes and the adventures they had up till recent. The Hobbits were interested in the tale of Belle and Sabastion's flight a few nights ago; and she was interested in their adventure to Rivendell.

"_Merde_, damn those 'Black Riders'! May they be struck by lightning for trying to hurt you three. Why were they chasing you?" Belle asked.

"We're not supposed to say; you'll have to ask Gandalf and Elrond." Merry answered.

"I will thank you for being honest. Now let us- isn't that Frodo?" Belle pointed.

Indeed Sam and Frodo were walking toward them. Belle, Merry, and Pippin ran to them.

"Sam, _Mon petit;_ Frodo, _Mon ami_; how are you this morning?" Belle smiled.

"Mr. Frodo, this is Miss Belle." Sam said.

"Hello Lady Belle." Frodo bowed.

"_Bonjour,_ Frodo. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. I was wondering, did you sing to me while I was asleep? Your voice is very familiar to the one I heard in a dream."

"_Oui_ I did sing to you, you were having a nightmare."

The group headed off to the kitchen, where Belle asked the Elves in charge of it for their breakfast to be packed for a picnic. They then headed to the garden Arwen showed Belle yesterday. They sat on the ground and Belle told them many fairy tales that she heard as a small child. She told them _Rapunzel__, __The Three Little Men in the Woods__, __Cinderella__, and __The Two Brothers__._ Sam seemed most interested in the tales, and asked her if she would tell more at dinner; which Belle agreed to.

"Hello miss, I see you met my nephew." Bilbo walked up to the group.

"Frodo is your nephew?"

"Well actually he is my distant cousin, though still my nephew and I adopted him after his parents died." Bilbo explained.

Belle gasped and pulled Frodo into a hug; telling him how sorry she was for his loss and how she wished only for good things to happen to him from then on.

"Mr. Bilbo, Belle told us some of the best stories from her land. She's goin' to tell more at dinner!" Sam smiled.

"That is splendid…Oh, and who is this little one?" Bilbo motioned to Chanson.

"That's…Chanson?" Pippin looked to Belle who nodded. "Chanson, right; we were actually going to ask Gandalf or Elrond if it was male or female."

"It most likely is male if it sings a lot when it grows. Nightingales are wonderfully talented creatures."

Before Belle could thank Bilbo, the man Arwen loved, Aragorn, came jogging up to them. He was dressed nicely and seemed to have brushed his hair.

"Frodo, you are needed at Elrond's council. Lady Belle your brother is already there and asks that you stay with Merry, Pippin, and Sam; you four I am sorry to say have not been invited to it. Come Frodo."

The Ranger led the Hobbit away from the others.

"I don't care if I'm not invited; I gotta see what's gonna happen to Mr. Frodo." Sam quietly followed.

"Let's go, too!" Merry and Pippin took off, calling back for Belle to follow and she did.

Belle went and hid next to Sam in the bushes. Chanson seemed to know what was happening and snuggled deeper into the crook of her arm and stayed silent. The seats were placed in a semi circle around Elrond and a stone table. Belle noticed Sabastion sitting next to Aragorn on the right of Elrond while Frodo was on his left.

When everyone was seated, Elrond spoke "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; you cannot escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race bound to this one fate, this one doom…Bring forth the Ring Frodo."

_**A ring?!**_ Belle thought as Frodo walked to the table and set upon it a plain gold ring. A shudder found its way down her back, and Belle noticed her brother bristled at the sight of it.

"So it is true." Someone muttered. "Isildur's bane."

Another person, Elf or Man, said "The doom of Man."

Then the man Belle recognized as the man from Gondor said "It is a gift; a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it; none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn argued.

"What would a Ranger know of this matter?" the Gondorian snapped.

Legolas leaped to his feet, "He is no mere Ranger; he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn said something to Legolas in a language that was both strange yet beautiful to Belle.

"You should ask Aragorn to pardon your tongue, Boromir, for he is your king." Sabastion added.

"Gondor has no king; Gondor needs no king. Nor do we need some monster telling us what to do." Boromir snapped.

Belle used all of her self control, and Sam holding a firm grip on her arm, to keep her from attacking Boromir. Though Belle was often always described as a gentle soul, she had been known to get angry and attack whenever someone insulted her brother. She bit her lip and did nothing.

"Aragorn is right, the Ring must be destroyed." Gandalf said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli pulled out his ax and tried to destroy the Ring. However the only thing that happened was Gimli being thrown to the floor and his ax smashed to pieces while the Ring was left without a scratch.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade." Elrond explained, "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that doesn't sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash; the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this; it is folly." Boromir stated.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said, the Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas exclaimed.

"I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted at Legolas.

"What if we fail then what happens? What happens when Sauron takes back what's his?" Boromir said.

Soon everyone was shouting and arguing, except for Elrond, Aragorn, and Frodo. Much to Belle displeasure, her brother was also in the fight. She silently prayed that Sabastion would hit Boromir.

Frodo then stood up, "I will take it!" Everyone became quiet, "I will take the Ring to Mordor…though I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled and stood behind Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear."

"If by life or death I can protect you I will; you have my sword." Aragorn said.

"And you have my bow." Legolas stood by Aragorn.

"And my ax." Gimli added.

"If this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

Sabastion added, "Since my sister and I are in this world and I wish to protect her, then I too shall help."

"Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam ran out of the bushes.

"Nor is it possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled.

"We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin ran out of their hiding spots. "You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us."

"Any way you'll need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." Pippin explained.

"That rules you out Pip." Merry told him and Pippin nodded until he realized it was an insult.

"I'm coming too." Belle said as she stepped out of the bushes, everyone's eyes on her.


	7. Chapter 7 the fellowship

**Chapter Seven: The Eleven Companions**

**A/n: Hello readers! Here is the latest chapter dedicated to you all out there! Now first let me tell you something; in this chapter Belle and Sabastion will have an argument that I will write the first part but then the rest is left for your imagination. The translations for that part will be at the end of the chapter. R&R your questions, comments, or concerns. Enjoy Mon Ami!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belle stood before the council and her brother. Anger, disbelief, and annoyance visible in Boromir and Gimli's eyes; disbelief and amusement in Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas's eyes; awe in the Hobbits'; and disbelief and concern in Sabastion's. The French prince shook his head.

"No, you will remain here in Rivendell." He said.

"_Je ne veux pas!"_ Belle retaliated.

"_Oui, vous, il est trop dangereux!"_

"_Ensuite, vous vous trouvez ainsi."_ Belle huffed, and she carefully handed Chanson to Elrond.

Sabastion ran his hand through his mane; pulling it out of its tie, "_Je ne peux pas, je ne y aller. Je ne pas vous faire mal!"_

"_Et je vous. Si tu vas Je vais._" Belle crossed her arms.

Instantly the siblings spoke in their native tongue quickly, their voices rising; soon they were yelling at one another in their argument. The Hobbits, Merry and Pippin to be exact, recognized only a few words from when they spoke to Belle: _Merde_-damn, _ami_-friend, and_ jeune-_young. The entire group figured they were lucky not to be able to understand them, for they concluded that there were several words they should not hear.

After several minutes Belle said "Did you forget your promise to me brother? The one you made years ago when I was really ill?"

Sabastion had opened his mouth to speak, but Belle's words quickly stopped him; "No I didn't."

_**Flashback: Ten Years Ago…**_

_Sabastion walked the borders of the woods outside the castle. He was on look out for any wolves that dared come near the home of his greatest treasure, his baby sister Belle; she had been ill the last few days and he wanted to bring her outside. The sound of running footsteps and the scent of one of the servants caught his attention. It was Mrs. Polly the elderly maid to Belle._

"_Prince Sabastion! Prince Sabastion!" the woman called._

"_Yes, Mrs. Polly, what is it; what's wrong?" Sabastion saw the worry and sorrow on her face._

"_The little princess…my lord…she calls for you…she's getting worse…come quickly." The portly woman panted as she led him back inside. The young prince instantly feared for his sister's life._

_She had been bedridden for two days, each day the doctors tried but she got weaker and more ill. Belle had what the doctors called: _**La Rose de mort,**_ The Rose Death. Solely named for the rose red flush on the victims face and the red bloodshot eyes. As well as difficulty breathing, blurry vision, headaches, fever, chills, and ends with death should the victim cough blood. Sabastion soon became terrified, he was filled with such a fear no twenty-four year old man should have._

_He entered his sister's chambers for the illness was not contagious and it was a mystery as to how it was contracted, though the elderly folk would tell you that it was the result of angering the old fairies in the woods. Sabastion did not believe the stories until he was transformed into a beast four years ago. He knew it was revenge on their father for he had several old rose bushes burned to make room for adding a kennel for his hounds; and it was said that only the fairies could remove it._

"_Belle, my sister, my princess, my jewel; how do you faire this day?" Sabastion knelt by her bedside with tears in his eyes._

"_I feel weaker than yesterday. It got worse_, _frère I can't see very well. My head hurts and I'm scared." Belle cried._

"_I am scared too Belle. I hate father for what he's done," tears slipped down his face sinking into his fur._

"_Sabastion, don't cry…be strong for both of us." At this Belle sat up in bed and coughed so severely that her small eight year old body convulsed. She held a piece of clean white linen to her mouth as she coughed; but when she pulled it away Sabastion's fears were proven._

"_**No!**__ No, not you…not now." Sabastion sobbed when he saw the blood on the cloth. His tears fell in rivers down his fur as he cried over his sister._

"_Frère, my eyes…everything's too blurry, I can't see too well. I-I'm I dying?" Belle asked her tears too were falling._

"_Don't think that. Please, do not ever think that again." Sabastion cried harder, "Lay back down and rest. You will need your strength." _

"_I'm so scared. Tell momma I love her…I love you the most Sabastion, want to know why?"_

"_Tell me why, Belle." Sabastion smiled through his tears._

"_You always are there to help and protect me. I see you as my only and truest friend. I would be happy if it was just us because I used to wish you were my only parent. Momma cares for her jewelry and papa loves his wealth more than us." Belle coughed again._

"_Do not say that, they love more than the world!" Sabastion argued._

"_They should love us equally but papa hates the spell on you. I'm sleepy, will you watch over me while I sleep frère?"_

"_Of course, Belle." Sabastion said, knowing his sister would never wake up again._

_As he watched her close her eyes and her breathing became labored, he muttered to himself._

"_Belle please get well. I love you so much you are my only friend my baby sister. You are my joy, my light, and my jewel. If you defeat this illness I promise from this day forth to protect you with every breath I take. No one will ever harm you or separate you from me; I will follow you to my own death if it would make you happy, just please get well." Sabastion was racked with sobs._

_The prince's crying made him deaf to the sounds of tiny laughter. He fell asleep by Belle's bed after much crying. _

"_Wake up Sabastion!" a voice filled with laughter and mirth called him to reality._

_His eyes widened when he saw Belle sitting up looking as if she never got sick. He then realized the fairies must have seen that they were taking her away from him not their father. That and they must have heard his promise._

"_Belle, Mon bijou, you are alright! __**She is alright!**__" Sabastion cried to all who were listening._

_Many servants ran into the room to see for themselves and were shocked to see her alright._

"_Did you mean your promise?" Belle asked._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Did you mean your promise?" Belle asked him.

"I meant every word of it, which is why-"

"Which is why I'm going with you. If you don't let me than you are breaking your promise. Please brother." Belle said.

Sabastion paced the floor and ran his hand again through his mane. At last he sighed, "I will allow you but only if it is alright with the others."

Sabastion and Belle turned towards the group and Sabastion asked, "Do you wish for her to join us? I can vouch that she capable at fighting unarmed and is a quick study if she trains with a weapon for several hours each day."

The Hobbits eagerly nodded; Gandalf thought for a moment then nodded; Aragorn too agreed because he knew that if Arwen and he trained her, Belle would be able to fight somewhat without a great risk of death. Boromir seemed most against it but then thought how he would do the very same if it was his brother and agreed. Gimli however agreed because he saw the distressed look on Belle's face at the thought of staying behind and knew she feared her brother's safety more than her own.

"Thank you! _Merci_! I will start learning right away. Sam I will tell you every story I know!" Belle's smile was infectious and soon they were all smiling. Chanson even chirped in agreement.

"Eleven companions, so be it; you will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond smiled.

"Great…where're we goin'?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin you silly little Hobbit." Belle giggled while the rest of the Fellowship sighed.

The bell sounded that it was time for the midday meal. Elrond handed Chanson back to Belle before he walked over to converse with Gandalf. Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin asked Belle to sit with them and to tell them more stories.

"I wish to hear your stories as well Lady Belle." Legolas said walking up to them.

"You and _Monsieur _Gimli might not like them, they speak of your peoples and small creatures and some are almost imp-like." Belle explained.

"It won't bother me mellon-nin." Legolas smiled.

"Nor me." Gimli called back over his shoulder for he was walking ahead of them with the other Dwarves.

"What does 'mellon-nin' mean, _Monsieur_ Legolas?" Belle asked.

"It means 'my friend.'" He answered.

Belle smiled, "Well then I shall tell the stories_ Mon ami_. That also means my friend."

The large group went to the dining hall, with the Fellowship sitting together. Aragorn sat on Gandalf's right next to Sabastion. Legolas was on Gandalf's left across from Boromir who was on Belles right, much to her displeasure. Gimli was next to Sabastion, while the Hobbits were all seated next to each other on Belle's left. Belle herself was across from Gandalf.

After fifteen minutes, Sam begged Belle for a story as he was right between Belle and Frodo. Belle smiled and agreed to tell him several stories. She told them _The Golden Bird__, __Rumpelstiltskin__, __Little Red-Cap__,__ Little Briar-Rose__, and she finished with__ Snow-White and Rose-Red._ Gimli voiced his disapproval of how the Dwarf was made a wicked little thing; at which Belle apologized and told him that if Sabastion and her returned home she would tell everyone that Dwarves are not wicked but kind.

"Are you still going to tell more, if you know more that is?" Sam asked.

"Of course she knows more stories, I told them to her. There are still quite a few more. Make sure you tell my favorite story Belle." Sabastion answered.

"I will; your favorite one is mine as well."

"Beauty and the Beast." The siblings said in unison.

"Should be called how our great-grandparents met." Sabastion laughed.

"I was wondering Belle, Sabastion; what did you mean about a promise?" Gandalf asked.

Sabastion sighed, "Ten years ago when Belle was eight she got what was called _La Rose de mort_, the Rose Death. It was a severe illness that always ends in death for it was rumored to be an incurable disease put on people by the fairies when they were angered. Our father angered them and they're revenge was to kill Belle but they took it back when I promise that nothing would separate Belle and me. They saw that they weren't punishing our father but me instead. They spared her when she was an inch from death."

"I am so sorry." Gandalf said. The Fellowship all murmured how sorry they were until Belle reminded them that she was in fact still alive and in front of them. Aragorn told Belle that he would start her training that day and she should ask Arwen for different clothes for it. Belle left but was terrified of the training. _**What was I thinking!?**_ She thought to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Translations:**

**Je ne veux pas- I will not**

**Oui, vous, il est trop dangereux- Yes you will, it is too dangerous**

**Ensuite, vous vous trouvez ainsi- Then you are staying as well**

**Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller. Je ne pas vous faire mal- I cannot I have to go. I do not want you getting hurt**

**Et je vous. Si tu vas Je vais- And I you. If you go I go**


	8. Chapter 8 the journey begins

**Chapter Eight: The Journey Begins**

**Here you go my fabulous readers and reviewers and all those who get the alerts and have this story put in their favorites. I know the last chapter was kind of depressing, but that helped formed the bond between the siblings. This chapter will have a time skip. As always R&R your questions, comments, or concerns. This is dedicated to you! By the way I made a slight typo in the last chapter, it was ten years ago so Sabastion should have been twenty-two, sorry!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Two Months Later**_

Belle and Sabastion stood with the rest of the Fellowship near the gate of Rivendell. It had been two months since the Fellowship was formed; the day before the scouts had returned from checking the nearby lands for the Black Riders or Nazgul as Aragorn explained to Belle. In those two months Aragorn and Arwen trained Belle for six hours each afternoon; giving her the mornings to spend with Chanson and the Hobbits.

Belle remembered how after her first day of training she couldn't move her arms at all; but she still had to keep training. She was nowhere near as skilled as the others but she could last in a fight and avoid major injuries. The Hobbits were pleasant company, especially Sam. He would listen to the stories with so much focus, remembering them; his favorite one was also Belle and Sabastion's favorite story of their great-grandparents. When she was training, Sam looked after Chanson who grew into a beautiful nightingale though he was twice the normal size. Gandalf figured it was the magic surrounding Rivendell.

Belle looked around at everyone gathered to see them off. Elrond stood talking to Gandalf and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stood far away from each other and kept glaring at one another, Merry and Pippin sat on Sabastion's shoulders, Boromir sat on the ground closest to the gate, and Sam stood next to Belle. He and Frodo becoming the little brothers Belle often wished for, Aragorn became another older brother to their little family. Belle and Sabastion swore to protect the Fellowship like they protected each other. Belle even punched Boromir for how he treated Aragorn and Sabastion; and was sent to her room by her brother until she apologized. Boromir forgave her and they agreed that he wouldn't treat the others bad and Belle promised not to hurt his already fragile ego by revealing how she nearly knocked him unconscious.

"I hope Frodo is felling well; what do you think _Mon petit_?" Belle asked Sam.

"I don't know Belle. I hope he is too."

"_Frère_ do you smell Frodo?" Belle walked over to her brother and the two Hobbits.

"No I don't. I'm sure he'll be here soon, though. Look there's Arwen over there why don't you go and talk to her?"

Belle nodded and walked over to her. She and Arwen became close friends and trusted each other completely. Belle even told her about her dream where she was getting married; and like Bilbo, Arwen too thought it was a dream of Belle's true love and wished her luck in finding him.

"_Bonjour _Arwen, how are you?" Belle asked the She-elf.

"Namarie Belle, I am fine and you?"

"Truly, utterly frightened. Again thank you for the clothes, I don't I could fight in any dress." Belle smiled.

"You are welcome. It is more comfortable to fight in tunics and leggings. Do you have everything? Like a sword?" Arwen questioned.

"Oh my word, no I forgot my sword!" Belle realized.

"Luckily I remembered it for you." Arwen handed Belle her sword.

The blade was long and slightly curved. The blade was the length of Belle's arm from wrist to shoulder and was incredibly light. The handle was a deep chestnut brown and the sheath was rich dark brown leather. Elrond and Arwen gave Belle the blade four weeks ago and Aragorn told her that the elvish script on the blade said: _I am __Dúlin, the Nightingale, blade of the Gentle Warrior. My foes fear my song. _

"Thank you Arwen. Don't worry; I'll make sure he comes back to you alive. Even if I have to knock him unconscious half way there and drag him back." Belle hugged her.

"Thank you Belle, you are like the sister I wish I had." Arwen laughed.

Chanson flew over them, calling down his song before flitting down and landing on Belle's shoulder. He sported a simple silver collar, a gift from Arwen's brothers; for as the bird was flying last week, Chanson had hit Erestor with his droppings. The bird playfully nipped at her ear and then turned his head to the right. Belle and Arwen turned their heads and saw Frodo walking over to them.

"Frodo, good morning! Are you ready for our journey?" Belle asked him.

Frodo nodded and went to join the others. Elrond delivered a farewell speech to them and told them how they could leave the quest at any time. Belle looked around and noted the expressions on everyone's faces; she knew they wouldn't though.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said after Elrond's speech.

Frodo walked a few steps forward, "Gandalf, is Mordor left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf answered. The Fellowship followed Frodo and Gandalf. They soon fell into a line with Gandalf leading them followed by Frodo; then Legolas and Gimli, Merry and Pippin followed them; Belle, Boromir, and Sam and the pony Bill were near the end; with Aragorn and Sabastion taking up the rear. Bell had voiced her and Sam's complaints of the pony carrying so much; so Sabastion carried more of the baggage, mostly food and Sam's cooking gear.

They traveled many miles in the following weeks. Aragorn still trained Belle and Sabastion would hunt for them as to not deplete their food supply. At a length they stopped at a large outcropping of rocks. Belle and Sam started a small fire and started cooking. Sabastion and Legolas were keeping close attention to the surrounding land, and the others relaxed except for Boromir who was teaching Merry and Pippin to fight in a mock duel.

"One-two-five, good faster." Boromir said to Merry before turning to Pippin.

"Move your feet." Aragorn watched them as he smoked from his pipe. Chanson sat on the rock next to him and chirped in agreement.

Boromir accidentally cut Pippin's hand and got tackled by the two Hobbits. Unfortunately Aragorn tried to help Boromir and got pulled in as well. Belle went to sit with Gandalf and Gimli as Sam sat with Frodo.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf we could go through the mines of Moria; my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said.

Belle saw the change in Gandalf's expression from a calm smile to a worried frown.

The wizard then replied, "No, Gimli, I wouldn't take the road through Moria if I had no other choice."

Before Belle could question what he meant, Sam asked "What's that?"

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir added.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

Everyone scrambled to grab their gear and hid under the rocks and bushes. Belle hid with Sam holding Chanson close, they could see Boromir and Pippin from where they were. Legolas and Sabastion hid in the bushes while Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, and Aragorn hid under a ledge of rock. Suddenly a very large murder of crows flew over them and dove at where they had once been. Belle became very frightened and silently wished for the birds to hurry and leave. After several minutes the crows left.

The Fellowship slowly left their hiding spots.

"Spies of Saruman, the passage south is being watched," Gandalf said, "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Belle looked to the mountain the wizard pointed to and paled. She started to regret joining the Fellowship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Mountains**

**A/n hello readers! Sorry for not posting it's just that I was at a NFTE competition. This is dedicated to all of you so R&R your questions, comments, and concerns. Also please check out my profile for the links to images of Belle and Sabastion. And I don't own any songs or Lord of the Rings.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Fellowship collected their gear and Sam re-saddled Bill. They started their trek to the mountain, and with Sam, Legolas, and Aragorn's encouragement Belle and Sabastion sang a song.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And s song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

(Deana Carter- Once Upon a December)

"That was a great song!" Sam smiled at the siblings.

"_Merci_ Sam, but I'm certain you could sing a good song as well." Belle replied.

"Not really Belle; I don't have a knack for story-telling like Mr. Bilbo or singing like an Elf." The Hobbit sighed.

"_Mon petit,_ never doubt yourself. In fact when I was small I use to doubt myself that I could sing and the result was that to all that heard me I sounded awful. However when I believed in myself that I could sing, everyone heard the difference." Belle explained.

"T' is true, Sam, she sounded like an injured cat." Sabastion laughed until Belle slapped the back of his head with her sheathed sword causing him to fall over.

"Sabastion, my friend, you should know better than to insult a lady." Aragorn said.

"Especially one as strong as Belle." Boromir muttered making the rest of the Fellowship laugh.

Belle looked around and saw that they were walking over a slowly growing incline and rocky terrain.

It took the Fellowship three days to reach the mountain. The ground was covered in snow, a clear sign of winter. It took them another two days to get near the pass. Sabastion gave Belle his cloak, since his fur blocked the cold. Belle also carried Sam to help keep him warm while Sabastion held Bill's reins.

Suddenly Frodo tripped and rolled down the incline to Aragorn. When the Ranger helped the Hobbit to stand Frodo felt for the Ring. It wasn't until Boromir picked it up from the snow that they found it.

Belle couldn't hear what they were saying but saw Aragorn reach for his sword.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo!" the Ranger demanded.

The Gondorian did so rather hesitantly and ruffled Frodo's hair. Belle and Sabastion shared a look.

"How about a story as we walk?" Belle offered.

"Please, Belle; how about the one about your great-grandparents? I really like that one." Sam pleaded.

"Alright; many years ago my great-grandmother, Belle, and her father a great inventor…." Belle told the story of how her and Sabastion's great-grandparents, Belle and Prince Adam, met and fell in love.

They soon were walking through a mild blizzard, though to their annoyance, Legolas had no trouble for he walked on top of the snow. Sabastion had decided to voice his annoyance by throwing a snowball at the back of the Elf's head.

"What was that for?" Legolas demanded.

"Showing off. Not all of us can walk on the snow." Sabastion said.

Legolas shrugged and stormed off ahead. The snow started to pick up when Legolas shouted, "There's a fell voice in the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf started chanting trying to undo the spell the evil wizard was casting. A bolt of lightning struck the mountain causing an avalanche of rocks and snow to fall upon them. The Fellowship would have been crushed had they not threw themselves against the mountain's wall.

"Gandalf we must turn back." Aragorn, "He's trying to bring down the mountain!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let's take the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested.

"Let the Ringbearer decide."

"The cold will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir said.

"Whatever you fear Gandalf, I will help protect the Fellowship from it." Sabastion whispered to the wizard when Frodo decided on the mines.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n sorry it's short; I'll give you a longer update during the week. This week has been hectic. Again** **sorry for the length.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Into the Mines of Moria**

**A/n this chapter will be all the way to Moria to make up for the pitiful excuse of a chapter I wrote last time. Dedicated to all you readers out there; so R&R questions, comments, and concerns.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trek down the mountain was much easier; at least to Belle it was. Gimli had a sour look on his face, not his usual one though, because of the deep snow that made it difficult for him and the Hobbits to walk. Sabastion and Aragorn had to carry the Hobbits until the snow became shallower. Luckily Belle held the reins for Sam as Gimli rode the pony; unluckily for Boromir and Legolas, they had to carry more bags to help the animal.

"How about another song, Belle? That would be real good right now." Sam asked from his place in Aragorn's arms with Frodo next to him.

"That sounds nice, would you Belle?" Pippin smiled down at her from Sabastion's left shoulder, while Merry sat on the right.

"Okay, I will sing you all a song." Belle answered.

_When you're the best of friends_

_Having so much fun together_

_You're not even aware; you're such a funny pair_

_You're the best of friends_

_Life's a happy game_

_You could clown around forever_

_Neither one of you see, your natural boundaries_

_Life's one happy game_

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way_

_If only people would just let you play_

_They say you're both being fools_

_You're breaking all the rules_

_They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland_

_When you're the best of friends_

_Sharing all that you discover_

_When that moment has past, will that friendship last?_

_Who can say? There's a way!_

_Oh I hope…I hope it never ends_

'_Cause you're the best of friends._

"That was a real nice song, no doubt about it." Sam smiled.

"Ah, that song was a bit queer. Why would two people be friends if they're not suppose to, lassie?" Gimli said.

"Well because friendship can deny all odds. Nothing can stop it once it forms and it only gets stronger." Belle answered.

"Who knows Gimli; maybe you and Legolas will become the best of friends?" Sabastion laughed.

"Don't laugh frère, it could happen." Belle scolded.

"No it won't! I would never become friends with that pointy ear."

"Nor would I become friends with that Dwarf." Legolas said.

Belle rolled her eyes; she hoped they will grow out of their immaturity. A trill caught her attention.

"Chanson, there you are! I hope the cold did not harm you." The nightingale flitted down to her arm and Belle quickly covered the shivering bird with her cloak.

"That is one smart bird Belle. You should be lucky to have a friend like him." Aragorn said.

"_Merci_ Aragorn, I do count myself lucky to have him. Who knows; he might become a great hero when this is all over." Belle smiled down at the bird.

Soon enough the Fellowship got off the mountain; after Sabastion tripped and he, Merry, and Pippin rolled down the mountain into a small snowdrift. When they climbed out they had snow-beards and a small pile of snow on the tops of their heads.

They traveled for another few weeks. Aragorn told Belle and Sabastion that the region they were in was named after the Holly trees that were planted there many years ago.

Soon they came to a cliff side and ascended the trail upwards to another cliff.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli gasped.

"We are close to the Mines then?" Sabastion asked, "I don't see why the walls would be so amazing."

Belle slapped her brother with her sword for the second time.

They traveled along the large shelf of rock until they came to a part where a lake resided. Belle was cautious as she stepped around it while Frodo who was behind her stepped into it by accident.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explained while he tapped the wall with his axe.

"Yes Gimli; their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas commented, only to also get slapped in the back of the head by Belle's sword knocking him to his knees.

"If you cannot say something nice to one another, don't say anything at all. That goes for all of you." Belle put her hands on her hips.

"Belle, _Mon bijou,_ be fair. Let them have their arguments." Sabastion pleaded, not wanting to lose the entertainment they got from watching the Elf and Dwarf arguing.

"Fine." Belle stormed over to Sam, Frodo, and Gandalf.

Gandalf was looking closely at the wall.

"Ithildin," he said. "Mirrors only in starlight and moonlight." The wizard raised his staff to move the clouds covering the moon.

An arch of a silvery material appeared and Gandalf read the runes on the arch. "Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Well it's simple; if you're a friend you simply speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf then said something in what Belle learned to be Elvish. However the door did not open.

"Nothing's happening." Belle muttered.

"What're you going to do now?" Pippin asked.

"Bang your head against the door Peregrin Took, if that doesn't shatter them then allow me time to think without nonsense questions."

Belle led Pippin away from the grumpy wizard and over to Merry before she went over to Sam and Aragorn.

"What is wrong, _Mon petit_?" Belle asked the sad Sam.

"We had to let Bill go; the mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn answered.

"Do not worry Sam; you still have Frodo, Sabastion, Chanson, and me."

"Thank you Belle, you too Strider. I'm going over to Frodo." Sam said.

Belle and Aragorn walked over to Merry and Pippin as the two Hobbits were throwing stones into the lake. Aragorn quickly stopped Pippin before he could throw another rock.

"Don't disturb the water." He warned, watching the lake closely. He was joined by Boromir and Sabastion who bristled.

"It's a riddle; what's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon." Gandalf answered and the doors opened.

Sabastion's eyes were glued to the ripples in the water as his sister carried bag and Chanson inside with Gandalf and the others.

"You will now witness the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves, Master Elf. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone; this is the home of my cousin and they call it a mine…a mine." Gimli said.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir said when Gandalf's staff lit up revealing skeletons of Dwarves.

"No!" Gimli cried.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of a nearby skeleton, and spat "Goblins!"

Legolas then notched his own arrow to his bow as Belle, Aragorn, Boromir, and the Hobbits drew their swords.

"We never should have come here. We must make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said.

Suddenly a long, slimy tentacle wrapped around Frodo's ankle.

"Frodo!" the Hobbits exclaimed.

Sam called for Aragorn. The Fellowship moved quickly and fought the numerous tentacles that came from the water. Belle managed to cut down three before the creature surfaced and tried to eat Frodo. Luckily Legolas and Aragorn got him down and the Fellowship ran inside. The creature crawled out of the water and pulled the doors, causing the roof to collapse.

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that are presence goes unnoticed." Gandalf said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Goblins and a Troll.**

**A/n sorry for the delay, I have had some writer's block and will try to write as often as I can. So again sorry and if you have seen the links to the pictures on my profile please tell me what you thought of them. Also if someone can draw Belle's wedding dress that I described earlier in the story, please send me the link to it; I would greatly appreciate it because I'm not very good at drawing fancy dresses. R&R your questions, comments, and concerns; enjoy for its dedicated to you!**

****

The Fellowship marched as quietly as they could through the dark mine. The only light was the soft glow from Gandalf's staff. The air was stuffy from being sealed inside for many years and was tinged with the scent of death. Belle tied a handkerchief around her nose and mouth after putting a little water on it; in hopes of filtering some of the harsh air. She felt terrible for her brother for his nose was far more sensitive then all of them. Belle glanced back over her shoulder at him for he traveled behind them, and saw that he truly was suffering from the smell.

Belle nearly tripped on a Dwarvish skeleton had Sam not caught her. She nodded her thanks and continued on with Sam and Frodo at her side. Belle noticed veins in the rock walls around them that shone in the light of the wizard's staff. The beauty of it caught everyone's attention. But they were still cautious for there were large trenches on the side of them and no one wanted to risk falling into the bottomless dark.

"The wealth of Moria was not in jewels but in mithril. Thorin gave Bilbo a mithril shirt." Gandalf explained.

"That was a kingly gift." Gimli said.

"Indeed, I never told Bilbo this but its worth was more than the entire Shire." Gandalf added.

Belle noticed that Frodo seemed to have stiffened. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly. They continued on and soon came to a long steep stair. Belle hesitated at the stairs; they not only steep but tall and narrow and she feared that she would slip and fall. A heavy hand descended upon her shoulder. Belle turned her head to her left and looked into her brother's concerned light browns eyes.

"Are you _peur _of falling?" He asked her softly.

"_Oui_ it would be a long fall down and it doesn't look safe." Belle answered.

Sabastion sighed, "I will be behind you the whole way and I promise I _**will**_ catch you if you fall. Do not fear."

Belle smiled and nodded. She allowed the Hobbits to climb before herself so she would not try to look back at them out of worry. Belle then slowly began her climb, all the while willing herself not to look down.

"I think this would be much easier if the stairs were so steep. Couldn't your cousin have changed them?" Belle asked Gimli.

"Sorry lassie but these are how all Dwarf stairs are, easier for our legs and normally we don't have regular humans coming through our homes so there was never any need to make different stairs." The Dwarf said.

As they climbed on, Belle's foot slipped and she nearly fell if not for her brother whom kept his promise and caught her. He made sure she had her footing and let her continue on. She gasped when she saw Pippin slip and be caught by Merry.

"Pippin please be careful, you almost made me die of fright." Belle said.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and the group rested for some while on a wide ledge of rock. Belle looked for Chanson who was resting on Legolas's shoulder when they first started their travels through the mines. She whistled and the nightingale fluttered over to her.

"Hello my darling, how do you fair?" She asked and received a chirp in return.

"Belle I think it would be wise if you and your bird did not sing while we are in here. We do not want to alert anything to our presence." Aragorn warned.

Belle nodded and oddly enough so did Chanson. They stayed silent until they were off again. They reached another stair but it was neither steep nor narrow like the first step. They climbed the stair and Chanson flew over to Frodo and landed on his shoulder as if to give the Ring bearer some support.

They reached another ledge where there were three curved arch-doorways.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf muttered with sorrow.

Belle and the Fellowship felt a small amount of sadness. Belle walked with Sam and sat down next to him and Frodo while Sabastion sat next to Aragorn where the two whispered so quietly none save Legolas could hear them.

Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin pulled out their pipes and started smoking, much to Belle's displeasure.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry answered.

"I think we are." Pippin said.

"Shh, Gandalf's thinking!" Merry stated.

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Pippin stated.

"You are always hungry. You eat more than my nurse's husband and that is saying much." Belle added.

"T'is true, the man can eat entire sides of beef and still want more." Sabastion smirked revealing one of his canines.

"Where is Frodo?" Belle asked now noticing the Hobbit was not next to Sam.

"He is talking to Gandalf." Boromir answered.

"Ah it's that way." Gandalf said.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No but the air is not so foul down here. When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Except in the case of a fire where you run in the opposite direction if you smell fire." Sabastion chuckled.

Gandalf led them down another staircase. The light from his staff seeming to dim. Belle reached for the wall with her right hand and held her left hand before her.

"I got you Belle, don't worry." Sam said as he took her out reached hand in his slightly shaking one.

"_Merci Mon petit; _we will keep each other from falling, no?" Belle lightly chuckled.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff became brighter. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrodelf."

Belle and the others gasped. The city was huge and magnificent. It was expertly carved with pillars that went on beyond the light to an almost never ending city. The long great hall continued on for what could have been miles. Belle decided that when it was safe again after they destroyed the Ring, she would ask to come back here with an army of Dwarves and Elves to explore the vast realm.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake." Sam said, with Merry and Pippin nodding in agreement.

"_Monsieur _Gimli_ c'est vraiment beau, vous et votre cousin doit être fier."_ Belle told the Dwarf.

"What in blazes does that mean?" Gimli looked at Sabastion.

"She said that this is truly beautiful, and you and your cousin must be proud." The French prince translated.

The Fellowship walked on, everyone looking at the sight around them. They noticed how there were windows that brought the outside light into the mines. Suddenly Gimli gasped and ran off, with the Fellowship following.

They entered another smaller room where a small battle must have taken place. Gimli was on his knees crying before a large white-stone tomb. Belle felt her heart clench at the sight of the strong Dwarf so broken and rushed to his side with Chanson flying to the ledge of a nearby pillar. She pulled the Dwarf into a hug and spoke softly to him. Boromir walked over to them and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff as he took an old dusty book from a Dwarf skeleton.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn as Gandalf read.

"_They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming…"_

Belle saw Pippin reach to touch a skeleton perched on an old well, "Pippin don't touch it!"

It was too late. Pippin touched the arrow in its chest which caused the head to fall off. The head, soon followed by the body and a bucket, clanged against the well walls creating a loud echo that could be heard throughout the entire mine. The Fellowship dared not to breathe for several tense moments. When they heard nothing they all sighed.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf snatched back his things from the Hobbit.

"He did not know that would happen; do not be so hard on him!" Belle jumped to her feet, ready to defend the young Hobbit.

Suddenly the faint sounds of drums were heard and were getting louder and louder. Belle, Gandalf, and Frodo drew their swords; all of which glowed blue.

"Orcs. Stay with Gandalf." Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and Sabastion moved to stand in front of the wizard, the princess, and the Hobbits. Belle took several deep breaths to calm her shaking nerves.

Belle gave a small shout when Boromir nearly got hit by an arrow when he shut the doors. Belle tried to focus on the task at hand, she needed to protect Frodo.

Soon the goblins and orcs busted through the door and filled into the room. Belle and the Hobbits gave a cry and ran to attack. Belle swung Dúlin with ease but met much resistance against the enemies' armor. Belle risked a glance at her brother and saw him throwing the goblins about like ragdolls. She quickly focused back onto her own fight. Belle fought her way to Sam to help protect him for she could not see Frodo anywhere.

Belle's arm was slowly growing tired from the fight despite her intense training with Aragorn and Arwen. The goblins were stronger than they seemed. Sam had lost his sword but he refused to hide in fear. Instead he took out his frying pans and started to hit the goblins with them. Belle said nothing as she was attempting to keep her strength.

A great troll stumbled into the room being led by some goblins. Legolas and Gimli turned their attention to it. However Legolas's arrows and Gimli's ax did not stop it. All that did was anger the troll and turn its attention to Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. The Hobbits moved out of the way of its spear. Unfortunately, no one could get to Frodo and he was stabbed by the troll. Belle stood still as shock filled her heart. Tears were threatening to fall; but were soon replaced with intense rage. Belle gave another cry and started to fight her way to her fallen friend with determination.

Legolas, Merry, and Pippin all fought the troll and won; but Belle, Aragorn, and Sam were all at Frodo's side. The tears were falling when Sam turned Frodo over.

Frodo gasped. He was alive! Belle smiled through her tears.

"He's alive." Sam said to Aragorn.

"How is that possible? That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn muttered.

"Perhaps there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf smirked.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a corselet of beautiful silver rings.

"Mithril." Gimli gasped, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Outside the room the sounds of more goblins was made and the Fellowship ran out through a door at the back of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/n Sorry for not updating in so long but my computer was broken. This chapter is dedicated to Puppet White for help on this chapter and for being an awesome reader and reviewer. R&R your questions, comments, or concerns. Enjoy!**

****

The Fellowship ran as fast as they could from the goblins. Belle looked back and saw that they were being pursued not by dozens, but hundreds. She kept Dúlin out and swung at any of the foul creatures that got too near them. Sabastion roared and startled several of the goblins.

The Fellowship followed Gandalf but soon they were surrounded by nearly thousands of goblins coming up from fissures in the mine floor and down from the pillars. The Fellowship formed a circle, each member not willing to go down without a fight.

Belle gently eased Sam behind herself, "Stay close, _Mon petit._"

"Don't worry Belle, I will." The Hobbit said.

Suddenly a roar filled the mine from deep within. The Fellowship knew it was not a roar from Sabastion and their suspicions were confirmed when the goblins ran in fear. An orange/red light filled the distant corridor, like a fire in the dark night. Belle had an ominous foreboding that it was another greater enemy, most likely the reason why Gandalf did not want to travel through the mines.

"What is this knew devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf, with a solemn look replied "A Balrog, a demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. To the Bridge of Khazad-dum."

Belle knew this Balrog creature must be truly foul for Legolas looked frightened. The Fellowship ran as fast as they could. Sounds of heavy footsteps soon followed like thunder after lightning.

They came across a large room filled with many flights of stairs. Boromir who was ahead of the others nearly ran off the landing due to a large gap, if not for Legolas who quickly pulled them back. They ran down the next flight and soon found the only staircase they could take had a gap as well. Legolas jumped it with ease, followed by Gandalf. Sabastion picked up Belle and followed in suit, Boromir copied his actions and picked up Merry and Pippin and jumped with them. Aragorn threw Sam to Legolas who handed him to Boromir. Aragorn tried to throw Gimli but was met with resistance.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli tried to jump himself but missed it by a hairs distance and surely would have fallen down the vast cavern if Legolas had not caught the Dwarf's beard and pulled him back.

Before Aragorn and Frodo could jump, goblins appeared and started firing arrows at them. Suddenly a large rock fell just behind them due to what Belle assumed was the Balrog. Aragorn held onto Frodo and they leaned forward causing the flimsy bit of stairs to move toward the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas caught the Ranger and Boromir caught the Hobbit.

The Fellowship ran to what Gandalf had referred to as the bridge. Sabastion carried Belle over the bridge to prevent her from falling. Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge after the rest of the Fellowship was across. The others looked back at Gandalf and saw that he was to fight the Balrog.

Belle soon knew why Legolas was afraid. The Balrog was a gigantic mass of fire, smoke and stone. It had large bat-like wings and horns. It held a sword of fire in one hand and a whip of flames in the other.

Gandalf stood his ground and faced the demon; "You cannot pass. I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow. _**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**_"

Gandalf slammed the end of his staff onto the bridge and a large flash of light filled the mine. The Balrog took a step toward Gandalf but the part of the bridge the demon stood on crumbled beneath its feet and it fell. Gandalf turned back to the Fellowship but the Balrog swung its whip and caught the wizard's leg, pulling him off the bridge. Frodo and Belle tried to get to him but were held back by Sabastion and Boromir.

"No!" the Hobbit cried.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf said as he let go of the ledge.

Belle and Frodo struggled against the ones holding them while Boromir called for Aragorn who stood in shock staring at the spot were Gandalf fell. Several more arrows were launched at them as they made their way outside.

Belle and Frodo were set down, the former pulling Sam into a hug as they cried. Merry tried to comfort Pippin who was lying on the floor crying. Legolas looked lost, while Boromir held Gimli from going back into the mine. Sabastion stood with Aragorn who cleaned the blood off his sword.

"Legolas, Sabastion, get them up." Aragorn said.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs, get them up." Aragorn paused, "we make for the woods of Lorien. On your feet Sam, you too Belle."

"Mister Frodo?" Sam looked around.

Aragorn ran to Frodo who was walking in a daze away from the rest of the Fellowship. Belle saw the tears that fell from his eyes.

They followed Aragorn and Legolas to Lorien with Sabastion behind the Fellowship. Chanson had taken to the air when they had reached the stairs back in the mines. He now sang mournfully for Gandalf.

The woods of Lorien were beautiful to Belle for she had never seen such golden leaves or silvery bark. Sabastion stopped and sniffed the air, he thought he smelled someone and moved closer to his baby sister.

"_Mon bijou__stay__ close. _I do not like how silent it is."

"There is nothing to fear. You are thirty-two, brother, not three and two months."She smirked.

''Stay close young Hobbits. They say that a sorceress lives here, an elf- witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again. Well this is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily, I have the hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said just seconds before a group of Elves appeared from behind the trees with arrows pointing at the Fellowship.

Sabastion moved in front of his sister to shield her from the arrows.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The Elves' leader stepped forward.

Belle's breath caught in her throat when she laid her eyes on the leader and saw his familiar intense grey eyes.

Haldir of Lorien walked the border of the woods in silent thought. He had been in thought a great deal of time for the last several months since he had a strange dream. In the dream he was turned human and to marry a princess of a strange land. He knew he was deeply in love with her as she walked toward him with her brother yet he did not know who she was or what she looked like. When he turned around to see her, he only saw beautiful light brown eyes before he woke up.

His attention was drawn to a group of ten that entered the woods. What he saw that got his attention the most was a large beast that traveled with them and the young woman too.

When he heard the Dwarf calling the Lady of Light a witch he motioned for the others on border patrol to surround them and them gestured for them to stop the travelers.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The Marchwarden said as he stepped out. He saw how the beast moved to protect the girl, whom he heard call the beast brother.

He stepped to the side to get a better look at the girl and he froze. He saw her familiar light brown eyes…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/n: Here is chapter thirteen, please check out my profile for some upcoming stories and take the poll. Enjoy, this is dedicated to my reviewer Puppet White.**

**THIS IS A BREAK-THIS IS A BREAK-THIS IS A BREAK-THIS IS A BREAK-THIS IS A BREAK-THIS IS A BREAK-THIS IS A BREAK-THIS IS A BREAK**

Belle could not take her eyes off the grey-eyed Elf. He was the one from her dream and she felt so much love for him already. Belle curtsied politely to him as he bowed his head. Aragorn approached him.

"Haldir o Lorien." Aragorn then spoke to him in Elvish.

Belle smiled to herself as she repeated his name in her mind, _Haldir, it is a strong name._

Sabastion saw how his little sister looked at the Elf and he at her; and the French prince silently growled. He had sworn years ago that his sister would never be courted by those he thought were not worthy ever since Belle's first suitor had been caught with a prominent merchant's daughter and broke Belle's heart.

"Aragorn these woods are perilous, we should go back." Gimli looked between the Elves on either side of him nervously.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Woods, you cannot go back." Haldir motioned for them to follow him. Belle moved as inconspicuously as possible to walk next to Haldir.

"It is truly a beautiful place."Belle said as she admired the glowing silver trees and sniffed the air. It was sweet with the sent lightly crushed grass and a strange fragrance that she could not place.

"That it is; my name Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, my fair lady. May I request to know your name?" He asked.

"My name is Belle good sir, but please do not call me 'my lady', you have a higher status here than I."

"Nonsense, such a beautiful woman should be held in high reverence." Haldir smiled at her and stopped in front of a tree.

A rope was dropped from high in the tree. The Fellowship looked up and saw high in the tree a wooden platform where another Elf looked down at them.

"You will stay up here for dark is approaching." As if he knew, the light began to fade into night.

Legolas was the first to climb the rope with ease. Gimli followed but the poor Dwarf struggled the entire time, after him Aragorn then the Hobbits climbed to the platform. Boromir and Sabastion looked at it with distrust but climbed anyway. Only Belle and Haldir were on the ground.

"Do you need assistance?" Haldir asked.

"That is kind of you but I'm not sure. Sabastion, my brother, will pull me up over the edge, but climbing might be hard." Belle confessed.

Haldir smirked, "I have an idea. If you hold onto me, I can carry you up the rope."

Belle blushed at the thought and nodded. She faced him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed her head on his shoulder. His scent reached her nose, a scent of grass, rainfall, and sandalwood.

Haldir wrapped his arm around Belle and held her close. Her scent of rose and almond was faint above the orc blood and grime; but he still found the scent pleasant. He tried to focus on climbing and not of how his heart raced from the proximity of Belle. He pulled the up the rope using one arm and his legs.

Belle blushed as his legs moved around her waist to the rope. She heard her brother growling from above them but it was faint for her heart was pounding in her chest from being close to him.

When they reached the top, Sabastion yanked Belle away from Haldir and pulled her away from the group.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Calm down brother, he just helped me up that is all."

"Remember I swore to protect you from any man who would break your heart two years ago? Remember how seventeen years ago I was the only one to protect you?"

"You protect me from harm, but please not from love. Let me face this alone, I need to at least try to find someone to have my heart." Belle pleaded.

"If he breaks your heart as well I won't laugh at you."  
"Tomorrow I will take you to the Lady. Rest well." Haldir said to the Fellowship, "My lady, do you require anything?"

Belle smiled shyly and shook her head. She and all of the Fellowship, save Legolas, laid out their bedrolls upon the floor. Belle smiled at Sam and Frodo as they moved over to her.

"Belle, can you tell us another story?" Sam asked.

"Oui, how about the story of _The Prince and the Pauper_?"

"Okay." The Hobbit smiled as Belle told the story.

What she did not know was that Haldir was listening to her story intently unaware of his youngest brother, Rumil, talking to him.

"_Brother, you have not been listening have you_?" Rumil asked.

"_I apologize I was distracted._" Haldir said.

"_It is the young lady is it not?_" He smirked at Haldir.

"_I do not know what you are saying._" Haldir hoped that his brother could not see the slight blush upon his face.

Instead he walked over to the Mirkwood prince and asked him of his father's health.

Belle stared up at the clear night sky and watched the stars. A comet flew slowly by and Belle felt a tear slide down her face. She knew it was from the pain in her heart for her home. At times she felt like she didn't want to be there, but she knew she would always miss her home.

Belle turned her head to her side and saw Chanson on a near branch. Catching her eye, the bird began a beautiful, sad song that grew and became more hopeful each passing minute until the sad song became one of hope and strength. Belle closed her eyes and she envisioned her home back in France.

She saw her gardens; the wine-red roses, the ocean blue violets, the sun yellow Adonis. She smiled and soon was sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/n: Welcome readers to the next chapter. Now just for you all reading this, I will not stop writing this chapter until I hit 1900 words. So sit back, relax, and enjoy (but remember to review). Dedicated to my awesome reader Puppet White (thanks for the feedback on the other story idea)**

**BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK**

"Belle, Belle wake up!" Bellewas pulled from her dreamless sleep by a frantic whisper. Her eyes fluttered open and in the glowing silver light of the moon, she saw Sam with a worried look on his face and fear in his eyes.

She sat up quickly concern in her light brown eyes. She saw Frodo lying on his stomach looking over the edge of what she had heard Aragorn call a _talan_. Sam motioned for her to follow him. Quietly with the stealth of a cat, Belle crawled with Sam over to Frodo and looked over. She paid little attention to the distance to the ground for while they had crossed the bridge in Moria she looked down the vast, bottomless chasm. Belle saw what had not only worried Sam but also caught Frodo's attention and his fear as well. Some type of creature was scrabbling up the silver bark of the tree they were in; it looked up at them with a pair of large hideous pale eyes, much like a fish's when they are pulled from the water only without the pleading look in its eyes but what it was Belle could not place. Only that it chilled her heart.

The creature looked at them for a moment longer before it turned its eyes away and disappeared around the trunk. Belle released the breath she did not know she held. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and Belle would have shrieked if Frodo and Sam had not covered her mouth. She turned around and found herself looking into Haldir's concerned grey eyes.

"Lady Belle I apologize dearly for startling you." He said.

"It's alright I'm fine." She replied with one hand over her heart in hope of slowing its rapid beat.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Frodo asked.

"It was something I have never seen before. It was not an Orc and it fled as soon as I touched the tree stem. It seemed to be wary, and be skilled with tree climbing; otherwise I would have mistaken it for one of the Hobbits. I dared not shoot it for it would bring unwanted attention from any Orc out here searching for you." The Marchwarden answered.

"I think I may know what it is, for Gandalf told me while we were in Moria. I hope I am wrong though." Frodo said more to himself than to the three others around him, and he went back to his bedroll to return to sleep.

"Belle I don't think I could fall back to sleep after seeing that…whatever it was." Sam confessed as he looked at the floor.

"Would it be alright if I sang to him? Or are there still Orcs near here?" she asked.

"They have already left to the north. Some of us have gone ahead following them speaking in feigned voices to lead them away." Haldir answered, "So you may, if it is your wish."

_There are things in life you learn_

_And, oh, in time you'll see_

_It's out there somewhere, it's all waiting_

_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be alright_

_You'll see, trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you…_

(Look through my eyes by Phil Collins)

"You have a lovely voice, Lady Belle." Haldir commented as he helped Belle carry the now sleeping Hobbit back to his bedroll.

"Thank Haldir, but please do not call me 'Lady' for I do not wish to sound superior to anyone. You are all my friends and I wish to be treated as such." Belle said.

"As you wish then, Belle." Belle noticed the look on Haldir's face.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me?" she asked.

"You will just laugh, or wish for me to leave."

"Never; if you tell me what is on your mind, I will tell something that is on my mind. It too, is a secret that will make you laugh." Belle bit her lip.

"It's just…several months ago I had a dream. I was in a strange land; I was human and I was getting married. It was in a beautiful garden and I was standing in front of an arch of roses and my fiancé was being led to me. I knew instantly I loved her with all my heart. I turned around and…and it was you." Haldir had to look away to avoid seeing the rejection he thought was coming.

"That was my dream too, only I was being led to my fiancé." Belle gasped.

"We had the same dream? It seems the Valar wished for us to meet." Haldir looked into her eyes.

Belle smiled at him as he pulled her into a hug. Tears, each one of pure happiness, fell from the princess's eyes as she returned the embrace.

Pale light of morning slowly crept from the east. Haldir reluctantly let go of Belle to awaken the Fellowship so they could continue on to Caras Galadhon as soon as possible.

"Sam it is time to awaken. Frodo get up we must be off." Belle gently shook the Hobbits awake.

One by one the Fellowship descended the rope down to the floor.

"Will you require assistance again Belle?" Haldir asked eagerly.

Before she could speak, Sabastion quickly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"She will not require it." Sabastion growled and climbed down the rope while Belle yelled at him for treating her as a helpless child.

Boromir laughed at her displeasure. When Sabastion placed her on the ground, Belle took her sheathed sword and slapped both Boromir and her brother on the backs of their heads. She smoothed out her tunic and took several deep, calming breaths.

Haldir climbed down soon after. He then led them through the Golden Woods. Belle ended up walking alongside Sam for with her brother's almost hawk-like glare would catch her if she tried to get any closer to Haldir.

They stopped by a swift stream.

"We must use a bridge for the Celebrant is a strong stream as you can see. It is both swift and steep and cold. We will use a rope as our bridge. If you need it, two more ropes will be put at shoulder height and waist for you to hold on to as you cross." Haldir explained to them as three ropes tied at different heights were tossed to them.

After crossing, Haldir insisted on Gimli being blindfolded. However each member expressed concern for the treatment of the Dwarf. Then they were all blindfolded and led further. After some time they stopped for the non-Elves could rest.

Haldir sat next to Belle, a small distance away from the others so he could speak to her without interruption.

"Belle, I know we met just yesterday but for some reason the love I have for you is greater than one made after ages of knowing on another."

"I feel it too. Like we have been together for many years. In my land we could be betrothed almost instantly." Belle thought aloud.

"Then so be it. Belle after your quest, I promise to find you and we will marry and our lives will be happy here in Lorien. Then we'll go to Valinor. However should you die, I will follow you there. No matter what we will be together."

"I would like that. I promise you I will live through this. I would love to be your wife."

However the two did not hear the quiet growl that came from Sabastion as he hid nearby…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Galadriel**

**A/n: Hello out there! Here is your next chappie Puppet White, enjoy! Sorry for it being so short and taking so long, I had severe writer's block.**

Haldir led the Fellowship through the forest. Sabastion kept glaring at his baby sister's new fiance. Whether or not the Marchwarden knew, was a mystery. While Belle walked with Sam and Frodo, trying to lessen the sorrow on the Hobbit's heart.

"Frodo, _mon ami_, please you must not be so sad. Gandalf would not want you too." Belle pleaded.

"She's right, Mr. Frodo." Sam looked at Frodo as the other Hobbit sighed.

Belle was about to speak when Haldir spoke.

"Caras Galadhon, the Heart of Elvendom." Belle's eyes widened at the beauty.

The trees were by far taller than any she had ever seen. There were homes in the trees, and beautiful elves walked about in silver and white clothing. The Fellowship was led to the largest tree in Lorien, and they ascended the spiraling staircase. More and more of Lorien's beauty was soon visible the higher they traveled. Belle marveled at the beautiful arches that traveled along the stairs.

Belle glanced at Haldir, his white-blonde hair glowed silver in the lamplight and his face had an ethereal glow. Belle was mesmirized by the beauty the light gave him and she was happy to see how much his grey eyes sparkled.

Haldir stole a glance at Belle and his heart skipped a beat. The glow from the light casted a halo in her dark hair, her eyes sparkled with happiness. Haldir refrained from running his hand through her hair. He looked ahead.

Soon they arrived to the top. Haldir led them into Galadriel and Celeborn's talan.

"Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said when two Elves walked down a small flight of stairs.

The Fellowship was in awe. The two Elves were regal and glowed with a bright light. Galadriel herself was by far the most beautiful She-Elf they had ever seen. It was obvious that beauty was passed on through family by considering Arwen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Granchildren of the Beast**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Journey Continues**

**A/N: So Sorry for the late update! I've had Writer's Block and had temporarily lost interest in this story, but fear not for I have returned! Dedicated to Puppet White, X, and Firestorm Nauralagos. BTW be on the lookout when this is done for my next Disney-Tolkein story featuring a relative of Pocahontas!**

* * *

Belle smiled as she walked through the silver trees. After meeting Galadriel, she had her handmaidens lead Belle away so the young princess could bathe. She was also given a beautiful pale grey gown to wear while her tunic and leggings were washed. Belle was grateful for the bath and the dress, but she was still a little mad over the Lady of Light for upsetting Boromir. He might not have been a good friend to her but he was a Fellowship member and a friend as it was.

Belle laughed and waved when she saw Sam waiting for her. The young Hobbit truely was like a brother to her.

"_Bonjour, Mon Petit_, I hope you are well." Belle smiled.

"I am, Belle. I was waiting for you, to escort you to where we are all resting." Sam smiled and held offered Belle his arm. She giggled before leaning down to accept his arm. He lead her to the camp and saw her to a spot to rest.

Sabastion sat on the roots of the large tree they were resting by, and kept glancing at his little sister. He did not want her to marry a man-Elf-that he did not know. The Prince thought of all the reasons for Belle not to be with the Marchwarden: he was an Elf and could be many years older than her; he was immortal so Haldir would stay young forever while Belle grew old and died; if the Ring is destroyed the siblings could possibly be sent home so Belle would be in heartache; and the one Sabastion truly focused on was that in Haldir's long life, the Elf could have had many lovers so he might not be faithful to the human girl when he may have been with many she-elves.

"Belle, _Mon Bijou_, what is the first thing you shall do when we return home?" Sabastion asked, making sure to use the term '_when_' instead of '_if_'.

"Well first, I want to see Mrs Polly and maybe mama. Then, I wish to see the gardens and get married." Belle smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about Haldir's promise. The look in her eyes made Sabastion bristle slightly.

"You're getting married?" Sam smiled at the princess.

"Well, I wish dearly for it." She replied.

"Who is the lucky lad?" Gimli asked as he, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir turned to her.

"I shall not tell, but I will in time." She replied with a smile.

* * *

After eating their meal Sam made, they all separated to rest. Boromir sat away from the others with a sorrowful air around him. The Hobbits were preparing for bed while Gimli was already asleep and Aragorn sharpened his blade. Legolas had changed into a silvery tunic while Sabastion lounged by the tree. Belle was busy looking at the trees in the glowing light of Caras Galadhon. A sad but beautiful singing could be heard, but only Aragorn and Legolas could understand for it was in Elvish.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas softly said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I haven't the heart to tell, for me the grief is still too near." The Mirkwood Prince solemnly answered. Belle glanced at Frodo and saw the look in his eyes. He was still blaming himself for choosing Moria and loosing the wizard.

"_Mon Ami_," Belle got up and walked towards him, "None of us knew what was in Moria. We thought, much like Gimli, that his cousin was there. Please don't think it was your fault, it wasn't."

"I know Belle. I just wished Gandalf was here." Frodo sighed.

"We all do Frodo." Belle pulled him into a hug. Belle saw Haldir approaching them and she felt her heart beat rapidly at the sight of him in the glow of Caras Galadhon.

"Lady Belle, Lady Galadriel has requested your presence...alone." He added when he saw Sabastion move as if to follow, "It will be very disrespectful if you were to follow or listen to them Lord Sabastion."

"It's _Prince_ Sabastion." He growled but sat back down.

Belle stood and took Haldir's offered arm before he led her away. She looked around at the Elven city in awe as they walked. She instinctively moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

"What did Lady Galadriel need to see me about?" Belle asked looking up at him and smiling.

"Nothing, I said that to keep your brother from following us. I believe he does not like me very much and wish to spend some time with you, _meleth_." He smiled down at her.

* * *

Sabastion glared in the direction Haldir had led his sister, which did not go unnoticed by the others. Aragorn rolled his eyes while the Hobbits snickered.

"She is safe here." Aragorn said.

"It's not that, _mellon_...I think Sabastion is angry over the fact that his sister is in love with the Marchwarden and is betrothed to him." Legolas replied.

"What?" The Hobbits, Aragorn, and Boromir looked shocked.

"When we first arrived and were taken to the talan, I had over heard Belle and Haldir talking by accident. Apparently they both dreamt of marrying the other months before meeting each other, they shared a vision of their future. On our way to Caras Galadhon, Haldir had proposed to her, knowing he was truly in love with her." Legolas explained.

"I don't trust him." Sabastion growled.

"Why would you not trust someone who loves your sister?" Boromir asked.

"The last man I trusted with Belle's heart, shattered it." The French prince sighed, "He was a young nobleman...he asked for her hand but was caught with a merchant's daughter in his bed. I banished him from our land and I will not risk seeing Belle heartbroken again."

"But how can her heart mend if you will not allow her to find someone who cares?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know." Sabation sighed, "I've always been protective of my sister...and to think I used to hate her when she was born."

"How?" Sam looked concerned over the thought of anyone hating Belle.

"I was an only child pushed aside for a new baby, but then I realized I needed to protect Belle from the world because our own parents wouldn't." Sabastion began to tell them of when he stopped hating is sister and started to see her as his little jewel.

_**Flashback Seventeen Years Ago...**_

_The young prince stood outside of his parents' chambers. He needed to ask his mother about allowing him to go to town. He knocked on the door and entered when his mother called him in._

_"Ah, Sabastion, what a pleasure my son." Queen Marie smiled at her oldest child. _

_The queen was standing on a small stool while the royal seamstress was hemming a dark blue dress with gold trim so it would fit the queen better. Sabastion glanced on the floor and wrinkled his nose. His nine month old baby sister Belle was sitting on the floor, chewing on her silver rattle. The small baby looked at him and smiled showing her few tiny teeth and causing a large drop of drool to fall from her mouth. Sabastion detested the princess, 'Sibling Rivalry' the servants had said. Many believed it was true for the young prince had been an only for fifteen years and was doted upon by his parents; but then Belle was born and all seemed to love the princess like she was the sun in the sky._

_"Mama, I wish to go to town with Mr Polly. I would like to browse the blacksmith's shop." Sabastion smiled._

_"That is all right, but please get something for your sister." Queen Marie replied._

_"Mother I must protest, I wouldn't know what to get the drool-bucket!" Sabastion frowned glancing at his sister._

_"_Mon Dieu_, just get her a doll then. She's _trop petit_ for many things." The queen sighed._

_"Fine." Sabastion fumed._

_The young prince glanced back at his sister and saw that she had moved. He looked around and saw her next to the seamstress's basket, holding the large silver scissors. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Belle about to put the sharp ends into her mouth._

_"Belle! No!" Sabastion dove and took the scissors from the baby. He held her close as he felt his heart slowly return to its normal beat._

_"What happened?" Queen Marie asked, looking at her children._

_"Belle nearly cut herself with the scissors!" Sabastion answered._

_"_Oh non!_ She didn't get blood on any of the material in the basket, did she? That material will be ruined!" The queen replied._

_"What?" Sabastion felt a cold dread in his stomach. His mother didn't care for the safety of her youngest child! "Belle could've been injured or dead...and you care for some _fichu_ material?"_

_Sabastion didn't wait for his mother's response, before taking Belle out of the room. He hugged her close and realized that Belle needed him._

_"I swear to you _Mon Bijou_ I will protect you with my life. I always thought it was me against you...but it's us against them-our parents who seem to care so little. I will make sure nothing ever hurts you, you're my jewel." He smiled down to the small princess in his arm who returned his smile with one of her own._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's why you're so protective, your parents acted as if they didn't care." Boromir muttered.

"Well you and Belle don't have to go back then. You're welcome to come live with me and the Gaffer in the Shire." Sam nodded while trying to discreetly wipe a tear.

"_Merci_ Sam. That is very kind of you." Sabastion smiled, "I'm sure my sister will love to."

* * *

Belle gasped in awe when Haldir led her to a beautiful garden in a clearing. The glow of the mellyrn trees and moonlight casted a sliver hue to the grass and flowers. She smiled at him when he took her hand and led her to the center of the garden.

"I knew you would like this _meleth_. It is not the garden from our dreams, but it is beautiful none the less." Haldir sighed in content.

"It is more beautiful, for the beauty is in the company as well as the plants." Belle smiled at him. Haldir grinned at her before he leaned down and kissed Belle.

* * *

The Fellowship stood on the bank of the Anduin as they awaited the arrival of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Sabastion and Sam were loading the boats with their supplies for the rest of their journey. Belle looked around, trying to see Haldir but was unsuccessful. Sam walked up to her.

"Are you ready, Belle?" Sam asked.

"_Oui Mon Petit_, but I cannot help but be slightly worried. I feel scared that something will happen to you or Frodo or Sabastion." She bit her lip.

"Maybe you should stay here, it is safe." Boromir replied.

"I said I would help and I will!" Belle retorted. Boromir held his hands up in surrender.

"I only meant that if something does happen, your brother would not be terrified for your safety."

"Oh...sorry. I'm just.." Belle sighed but a voice interrupted her.

"Worried because you have not seen me?" Belle whipped around and beamed when she saw Haldir. She threw her arms around him in an embrace that he returned.

Celeborn had the Fellowship fitted with the same cloaks that the Elves of Lorien wore. The silvery grey/green of the cloaks matched the trees that they stood among.

"May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes." The Lord of the Golden Woods smiled. Haldir had put Belle's cloak on her, telling her he loved her with his eyes.

Belle watched as Galadriel gave each member of the Fellowship a gift; Boromir was given a golden belt. Merry and Pippin were given Noldor daggers. Sam recieved a coil of elvish rope and a box of sand with the seed of a mellorn tree in it. Aragorn's gift was a sheath for his sword. Belle inwardly chuckled at Legolas's reaction when Galadriel gave him a beautiful bow that the Galadrim used themselves; and she smiled when Gimli asked only to look upon Lady Galadriel's face. Frodo was given a pretty crystal vial, filled with an almost silver like liquid that Galadriel said was the Light of Elendil a star the Elves treasured.

Galadriel approached the French siblings and smiled at them.

"Sabastion, I see that your strength lies with protecting your sister and for that your gift is this." She held out a beautiful shield. It was golden with an image of Lothlorien carved in the gold. There was a large green leaf, similar to the brooch that adorned each cloak, in the center, "May this shield protect you so you may protect your friends and family."

"Thank you My Lady, may your light and kind heart always shine." Sabastion bowed as he took the shield. The Lady smiled and turned to Belle.

"Princess, my gift to such a gentle soul is something you may know about. It could be seen as something from your family's past," Galadriel held out a small hand mirror. The oval glass was surrounded by silver, the back held images of flowers. "This mirror will allow you to see the one you love no matter where."

"Just like great _grand-mère_ mirror. Thank you Lady Galadriel." Belle smiled.

"You are welcome Belle." Galadriel looked into Belle's eyes, _I know you will want to see Haldir for you both are so full of joy having found each other._

The Fellowship set to depart on the four boats. Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn were in one; Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were in another boat. The last two had the supplies evenly spread among them for the boats held Legolas and Gimli in one, and Sabastion and Belle in the other. Belle sat in front of her and her brother's grey boat as he rowed, and admired the silver mirror in her hands. She hoped being able to see Haldir when she wanted would help ease her mind...but the sliver of fear in her kept growing despite it.

* * *

**A/N: So again sorry about the delayed update. And I know this wasn't the best for the departure but honestly I don't have the extended edition of the DVD to write based on that, and I misplaced my copy of the book, so I deeply apologize for it. Please review!**


End file.
